Solo a ti te amare, y nadie mas nos podra separar
by kari2210
Summary: Es San Valentin en Pixie Hollow. Lord milori le dará un regalo sorpresa a la Reina, lo unico que espera es que ella lo acepte y se combierta en su esposa. -Solo a ti te amare, y nadie más nos podra separar, de eso, me voy a asegurar, por eso te pregunto si... -el señor del invierno se arrodillo- ¿Aceptarias ser mi esposa? Milarion (pareja favorita *u*)


_**LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY**_

**Quise escribir esta pequeña historia por el día de San Valentin *u* creo que devi de subirlo antes, pero esta semana estube muy ocupada entregando los proyectos de la escuela (sobretodo el de fisica). **

**Tiene tiempo que traigo la idea de este fic en mente, tambien pienso subir otro especial de San Valentin de frozen (por si a alguien le intereza) mañana o en un par de horas, es obvio que sera a mas tardar mañana por razones obvias. **

**Ademas traigo tres noticias, una buena y dos malas: la buena es que no tendre clases el lunes y el martes :) XD XP ;), lo que significa que podre actualizar mi otra historia de tinkerbell llamada "Hermanas"; la primera noticia mala es que el dia que entro, osea el miercoles, comienzo con mis examenes X( :( y duran dos semanas, asi que me alejare de fanfiction hasta el mes de Marzo; y la segunda mala es que me encargaron mucha tarea X( (mis maestros aprobechan los puentes para dejarme tarea extra) y si no actualizo a mas tardar el martes, no me veran hasta Marzo. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar antes del martes o ese mismo día, aunque no estoy muy segura, el que si es seguro es el de frozen que lo suba mañana o en un par de horas (aunque lo dudo porque son las 2:59 am).**

**Hablando sobre esta historia, es solo este capitulo, y es sobre mi pareja favorita, Milori x Clarion/ Milarion *u* OuO es que no me pude resistir a escribirla, esta pareja es tan linda, cuando vi por primera vez el trailes de "El secreto de las hadas" yo y mi hermanita primero pensamos ¿cual es el secreto? el que tinkerbell tuviera una hermana no lo era porque salia en el trailer, y ella y yo esperamos la pelicula con ansias, esa vez por alguna muy extraña razon no fuimos al cine a verla, esperamos a que se estrenara en Disney Chanel, y lo mejor fue que se estreno el 6 de Enero *u* (recuerdos, hermoso TT-TT OuO *u*), no podia ser mejor. Y cuando vimos la parte cuando la reina contaba su historia de amor yo estaba casi llorando (esque soy muy chillona) y mi hermanita igual, y al final cuando se besan... OMG... no se imaginan como nos pusimos, ese momento fue simplemente hermoso. Desde entonces adoro esta pareja y me dije ¿por qué no Disney hace una pelicula que cuente mas sobre esta pareja?. Un año despues una amiga (tambien autora de fics, solo que de animes) me conto sobre fanfiction y obviamente me encantaron los fics de Milarion *u*, en ese entonces no tenia compu por fallas tecnicas y ahora ya, y me decidi a crear mi cuenta y escribir jejeje, entonces aqui me tienen con la historia, tambien la escribi pensando en una seguidora llamada Jaki, que me pidio escribiera Milarion en la historia Hermanas, pero creo que sera muy poco lo que saldra esa pareja en ese fic TT-TT porque se enfoca en Tink y Peri, asi que subo esta para complacerla :D tambien se lo dedico a my sister (aunque ella esta dormida en este momento como las personas normales) y a los chicos y chicas que tienen un amigo o una pareja con quien disfrutar este hermoso día del amor y la amistad.**

**Los dejo con la historia:**

* * *

**Solo a ti te amare, y nadie más nos podrá separar.**

Era el día de San Valentín en Pixie Hollow, para celebrarlo se hará un gran baile en el valle de la primavera. Todas las hadas irán acompañadas por un sparworman o por un amigo o amiga, ya que San Valentín no es solo el día del amor, sino también de la amistad.

Ya había pasado un año desde que la Reina Clarion y Lord Milori se reencontraron, los dos estaban muy felices por estar juntos. Milori, en especial, quería estar durante toda su vida junto a su reina, no quería que nada los volviera a separar; era por esa razón que le pediría que se casara con él; y que mejor día para hacerlo que en el del amor.

Le había pedido a su amiga Snowflake, que consiguiera el anillo de compromiso sin que la reina se enterara o sospechara algo; al ser la reina, posee el talento de saber y detectar cuando ocurría un problema o alguien tramaba algo. Además, algún ministro o hada Merry le podían decir si ellos se enteraban. Afortunadamente la ministra pudo conseguirlo sin que la Clarion se enterara.

-Aquí lo tienes, Milori –decía la peliblanca mientras le enseñaba al sparworman una argolla de oro que tenía un pequeño pero muy valioso diamante color blanco que brillaba como el sol-. Me costó algo de trabajo, pero lo conseguí, ¿digno de una reina, no crees?

-Por supuesto que sí. Te lo agradezco mucho Snowflake –agradeció el señor del invierno con una gran sonrisa-.

-No fue nada –respondió modestamente- . Todo por un amigo, y por la reina desde luego ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

-Durante el baile le pediré que salgamos a caminar un momento. La llevare a la frontera del invierno con primavera, será cuando se lo pediré.

-¡Ay, qué lindo! Es el lugar donde la conociste, si que pensaste en todo.

-¡Sí! Quiero que sea un momento que ella nunca olvide –hablo mientras veía el anillo en su cajita, que sería donde la entregaría

-Bueno. Yo ya me voy, me tengo que ir a arreglar, iré con el ministro del otoño al baile y quiero verme bien. –se explico- . Te veré en el baile ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto –respondió sin dejar de mirar el anillo, se estaba asegurando de que no tuviera ni un solo defecto, el lo quería perfecto.-

-Muy bien, adiós –se despidió-.

Milori no dijo nada, seguía revisando el anillo. Después de un rato de examinarlo muy bien, no detecto ni el más mínimo defecto, el anillo parecía ser perfecto, sin duda digno para una reina.

Las hadas invernales podían estar en las estaciones cálidas sin tener que estar bajo un fabrica-nieve, gracias a una alquimia de Zarina que volvía las alas invernales resistentes al calor, y las alas cálidas resistentes al frio.

Milori llego antes que Clarion al baile. Estaba algo nervioso por el regalo que le daría, ella podía aceptarlo y ambos serian felices por lo que les quedaba de vida, pero, también podía negárselo y decirle cualquier pretexto que se le ocurriera. Si eso le llegaba a pasar se sentiría terriblemente triste y no sabía cómo llegaría a reaccionar.

-¡Ya llego la Reina Clarion! –escucho el grito de un hada.

Sin perder un segundo, el señor del invierno se puso de pie, y fue a buscar a su querida reina.

Ella estaba hermosa, no tenía su típico peinado de reina, lo había cambiado por una cola de caballo y alrededor lo sostenía su mismo cabello, ese peinado la asía ver mucho mejor que con su peinado de reina; llevaba puesta su corona para la primavera, y su vestido, es del mismo color y brillaba como siempre, en lo que cambiaba era el modelo, este es de corte sirena.

-¡Clarion, te ves hermosa! –dijo el señor del invierno mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

La reina dio una sonrisita a su amado sparrowman

-Gracias Milori –hablo con dulzura- tu también estas muy guapo –le alago.

-¿Bailamos? –propuso el peliblanco.

-Me encantaría. Pero debo de dar la bienvenida a las hadas, ¿sabes donde están los ministros?

-la ministra del invierno y del otoño están bailando desde hace rato, y el ministro de la primavera y la del verano creo que también.

-De acuerdo, será mejor buscarlos para que pueda dar el discurso, después seguirán bailando.

Los dos gobernantes comenzaron a buscar a los ministros, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, y Clarion pudo dar su discurso. Las demás hadas cuando vieron a la reina, los ministros y al señor del invierno dejaron de bailar y pararon la música para escuchar la bienvenida.

-Sean todos bienvenidos al festival de San Valentín –hablo la reina- . Como ya saben, este día no es solamente para las parejas enamoradas, también es para celebrar las amistades verdaderas. Compañeros hay muchos, verdaderos amigos solo son unos pocos, por ello es que una amistad es tan valiosa; Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza. Sentirse amado profundamente por alguien –tomo la mano del señor del invierno- nos da valor. Continúen disfrutando del baile, diviértanse con sus parejas y amigos y ¡Feliz día de san Valentín!

La música volvió a sonar y todas las hadas volvieron a bailar, incluyendo a los ministros.

-¿Ya bailamos? –volvió a preguntar el peliblanco.

-por supuesto –respondió mientras sonreía.

Milori la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a bailar. Las demás hadas les dieron espacio quedando los gobernantes en el centro de la pista y rodeadas por las demás parejas de baile.

Luego de un rato, la pareja ya estaba exhausta después de tanto bailar, llevaban más de dos horas de baile sin parar.

-¡Me canse! –suspiraba la reina mientras se sentaba años que no bailaba así.

-Tampoco yo –respondió Milori con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no salimos a caminar? –ofreció.

-La idea del baile era para estar aquí, bailando con nuestros súbditos. Caminar lo podemos hacer todos los días ¿para qué quieres salir?

-Te vez algo cansada, una caminata antes de la puesta del sol sería muy lindo y te relajaría, además, quiero darte un _regalo_.

"¿Regalo?" pensó la reina para sí misma, se suponía que su regalo había sido un ramo de flores que Milori había ordenado le mandaran "¿Acaso tendrá otro regalo y el que me mando fue solo para que no sospechara?" se pregunto para sí misma.

-Pero, ya me diste mi regalo –dijo confundida- , fue un ramo de orquídeas y calas que me mandaste.

-Ese fue para que no sospecharas de tu verdadero regalo –explico.

-¿No me lo puedes dar aquí? –pregunto con interés.

-¡No! –respondió fríamente. A Clarion le extraño su tono, el siempre le contestaba de la manera más cortes y cariñosa que podía ser. Milori trato de no reflejar expresión con su novia, si decía algo que le demostrara lo que pretendía se echaría completamente de cabeza- . Es algo privado, y prefiero que sea solo entre nosotros dos ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –respondió la Reina mientras se ponía de pie, el señor del invierno hiso lo mismo- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Esa también es parte de tu sorpresa. Tienes que cerrar los ojos y yo te llevare al lugar donde es, cuando estemos haya, los abrirás

-¿Hablas enserio? –se sorprendió, nunca se hubiera imaginado que le pediría hacer algo así.

-Hablo enserio –asintió el peliblanco mientras tomaba de la cintura a la castaña- ¿confías en mi? O ¿temes a que algo te pase?

-Si confió en ti –respondió, después cerro sus ojos y tomo las manos de su amado- .Cuando quieras –le dijo dirigiendo su cara hacia el rostro del señor del invierno con los ojos cerrados.

Milori soltó la cintura de Clarion y tomando una de sus manos la guio hasta la salida del baile. Cuando estaban afuera llamo a su lechuza, Cold, quien no tardo en llegar; le ayudo a Clarion a subir en el lomo de la lechuza y se subió el; Milori con anticipación, le había mostrado el camino a su lechuza para llegar hasta la frontera de primavera con invierno, así que no tuvo que decir para que lugar irían.

-Ya llegamos –hablo el señor del invierno mientras ayudaba a la castaña a bajar de la lechuza.

-¿En dónde estamos? –pregunto mientras abría los ojos lentamente, Milori se apresuro y los volvió a cubrir- ¡Oye! –se quejo- Dijiste que ya habíamos llegado –hiso un puchero.

-Lo sé, pero es un poco más adelante –explico.

La reina volvió a hacer otro puchero.

-Te vez chistosa así –se burlo. Si un ministro o algún súbdito la hubieran visto con esa cara, también se reiría.

-¡Sabes que odio que me den órdenes! –respondió mientras él sparrowman la guiaba cubriendo sus ojos azules.

-Lo lamento mucho, su real alteza –se disculpo. Sabía que no era necesario ser tan cortes con ella, al fin y al cabo era su novia; solo lo hacía en forma chistosa- . Espero que al lugar donde vamos sea de su agrado.

-Depende del lugar al que me lleve, Mi Lord –le siguió el juego.

Solamente caminaron por un par de minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar que quería Milori.

-¡Muy bien!, Ya puedes abrir los ojos –quito las manos de sus ojos dejándola ver.

Clarion abrió los ojos lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar donde había conocido a Milori. Ella quedo maravillada estando en ese lugar.

-¡Mi amor, es hermoso!. Me hubieras dicho antes que veníamos aquí –suspiro la de la corona- ¡¿Cuál es mi regalo!? –recordó la razón por la cual se había dejado convencer de ir con Milori a ciegas.

-Pues… no es exactamente un regalo, es más bien una pregunta… mejor dicho una propuesta –se puso nervioso el señor del invierno.

-¿¡Propuesta!? –repitió mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?- pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Clarion, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, y que, por ti sería capaz de lo que fuera con tal de permanecer a tu lado siempre

-Eso lo sé Milo, ya me lo demostraste cuando cruzaste al lado cálido para estar conmigo. Fue por ello que te… rompiste un ala –recordó agachando la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

Recordar ese tema aun le dolía, todavía se sentía culpable por eso. Lord Milori no tardo en darse cuenta de eso.

-Ya no te atormentes –levanto la mirada de la castaña- . También yo tuve algo de culpa. Cruzar sin hacer caso del riesgo que podía tener, fue muy irresponsable; pero eso es pasado, ahora volvimos a estar juntos gracias a Tinkerbell y Periwinkle, y ya es más fácil cruzar la frontera sin correr ningún riesgo.

-Tienes razón –medio sonrió la reina, eso la había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

-¡Clarion! Solo a ti te amare, y nadie más nos podrá separar, de eso, me voy a asegurar, por eso te pregunto si -el señor del invierno se arrodillo ante la reina- … ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? –saco una pequeña cajita roja, la abrió y le mostro el anillo de compromiso.

-¡Ay Milo! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! –grito mientras se lanzaba hacia él con un beso, él le rodeo la cintura y ella del cuello.

El beso duro unos cuantos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Milori coloco el anillo en la delicada mano de su reina, Clarion observo el anillo, sin duda le había gustado.

-Muchas gracias Milori, te amo con todo mi corazón, me has hecho la hada más feliz del mundo –suspiro mientras seguía en los brazos de su prometido -. ¿Cómo hiciste para que no sospechara nada de tu sorpresa? –pregunto.

-Snowflake fue mi cómplice, ella se encargo de conseguir el anillo sin que sospecharas algo –explico.

-¡Eso lo explica!

Ambos gobernantes rieron. Clarion estaba muy contenta por cazarse con él sparrowman que ama; y Milori estaba feliz porque le había dado el sí. Ambos no podían esperar el día cuando les dijeran que ya eran marido y mujer, o en este caso sparrowman y hada.

* * *

**Las frases que dijo Clarion no son mias, Compañeros hay muchos, verdaderos amigos solo son unos pocos,_ es de Steven Santana; y _Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza. Sentirse amado profundamente por alguien nos da valor, es de _Lao Tzu. Es que me encantaron las frases y quise ponerlas Jejeje XD XD. Si preguntan ¿por qué orquideas y calas para la reina? porque son sus flores favoritas, ¡Comprobado! Es que me meti a la pagina de Disney Hadas y decia la mayoria de las cosas que le gustan, sus disgustos y sus temores (es lo desconocido ¡Shh!)  
_**

**_¿Les gusto la historia? haganmelo saber con un review._**

**_¡Saludos! y Feliz día del amor y la amistad 3 3_**


End file.
